


Ukuhlazisa

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Ukuhlazisa

ISITOLO

Ngenkathi uTyrion engena egumbini lokudlela lodadewabo wasebukhosini, uCersei wayesivele ehlezi ekhanda etafuleni. Wayebonakala ukuthi usethole amandla kabusha kusuka ukuhlala kwakhe isikhashana waba yedwa — wayengakaze abukeke emuhle ngokwedlulele, isibani sikhanyisela isikhumba sakhe esimfushane namehlo aluhlaza, izinwele zakhe ezimhloshana ezisontekile emuva zikhuphuka emahlombe akhe amancanyana angenalutho, egqoke ingubo yobuthu ULannister obomvu, ekhuluma ngokuthula noJaime ehleli ngakwesokunene sakhe, uSansa othule uhleli ngakwesokunxele sakhe. Kwakunesihlalo esingenalutho eduze kwabo bobabili uJaime noSansa, kanti uBronn noHound babemi eceleni komnyango nabanye abasebenzi ababelindile nabo.

"Zingane zakwethu! Futhi unkosikazi wami othandekayo!" UTirion weqa uSansa, wamanga ngesandla njengoba ehleli eceleni kwakhe. "Ngiyathemba ukuthi ube nohambo olumnandi oluya eKing's Landing ngaphandle kwami."

"Bekumnandi kakhulu, ngiyabonga." USansa uthe emlandweni wakhe ojwayelekile. Kepha kunokuthile obekubonakala kuhluke kakhulu ngaye. Izinwele zakhe zazibukeka zinciphile. Ingubo yakhe emnyama yesilika yayinamathe okhalweni. Futhi wamamatheka… kwakungekho ndlela enhle yokukusho… ubulili. UTirion wayengazi ukuthi kufanele akhubeke noma ahleke kakhulu. Waphenduka wazungeza esihlalweni sakhe ukuthi abheke umuntu ongaba yimbangela yokulimala, kodwa i-The Hound yayibukeka ingenangqondo njengakuqala, impela ayifani nendoda esanda kuthola injabulo yowesifazane. IHound yayinesihogo sobuso be-poker noma. NjengoSansa. Naphezu kobufakazi obukhulayo bezono zakhe, uqhubeke nokumomotheka umyeni wakhe.

Kepha ngokuzumayo, uTirion waphazanyiswa izinsolo zokungathembeki komkakhe ngokufika kwelungu lokugcina leqembu labo — uBrienne waseTarth. Ugqoke ingubo.

Wonke umuntu wethuka okomzuzwana, ngaphambi kokuthi uCersei agcine ukukhuluma, izindebe zakhe zigcwele ukumamatheka. "Ngiyabona usitholile isipho sami."

"Yebo. Ngiyabonga, Nomusa wakho. Unomusa omkhulu." UBrienne wakhipha amagama la.

UTirion wabheka umfowabo omdala ikakhulukazi ngoba wayengeke akwazi ukubuka uBrienne aziphathe kabi, futhi wakuthola kunzima kakhulu ukuyifunda le ncwadi kaJaime. UJaime wacishe wabukeka enecala, sengathi kwakunguye owamfaka engutsheni. Lo mbala wawungamfaneli neze uBrienne, futhi uCersei wayenezinto ezinomsila omuhle kakhulu emhlabeni, ngakho-ke kwakufanele inhloso embi lokho. Beyixineke kakhulu kunhlangothi zonke zikaBrienne ezinkulu, ezinamahloni namathanga ahlanganisiwe, futhi ingene phakathi okhalweni, kucace ukuthi yayihlose owesifazane owayegqoke i-corset yize uBrienne engenzi lutho olunjalo. Kwakucishe kube amasentimitha amathathu amafushane kakhulu emaqakaleni, ngokusobala ayenzelwa umuntu ukuphakama okukhulu kukaBrienne, futhi umbala oluhlaza wawunomphumela omubi wokwenza iBrienne ende, isibalo esiqondile sibukeke njengesiqu semifino.

Kube nokuthula isikhathi eside ngaphambi kokuthi uBrienne angene esihlalweni esiseduze kweJaime, awele kuso, kuzwakale umsindo wezandla usondele kuye ukukleula emahlombe namathangeni akhe kucace bha ekuthuleni okushubile uCersei akuvumela ukunwebeka lapho futhi badliwe ukudla kwabo, indlovukazi yathatha isiphuzo sayo eside sewayini, icabanga iBrienne njengesicabucabu yacubungula i-spun yayo futhi yabanjiswa kuwebhu.

"Kufanele njalo uguqe phambi kweNdlovukazi yakho. Ngicabanga ukuthi azikhathazeki ukukufundisa ngendlela efanele yobukhosi ... uvelaphi futhi? Ungikhumbuze." UCersei ubuze uBrienne ngenhlonipho engamanga.

"Tarth." UBrienne uthe kungekudala.

"Ah, yebo. Tarth. Idolobhana elisogwini, akunjalo?" UCersei wanyenya ikhala lakhe kancane. "Ubaba wami wake wavakashela khona lapho. Ungitshele yonke indawo kunephunga lokubola izinhlanzi."

UBrienne akazange asho lutho, egqolozele ukudla kwakhe, izihlathi zakhe zibomvu ngokugqamile, uTirion wakhumbuza ithalente elithile likaCersei lokujabhisa izitha zakhe. Ukuthukuthela kwakhe kwabonakala kunesihluku lapho ehlose kuBrienne, nokho, owayenolimi olusheshayo ukuphendula ngendlela efanayo.

"Abanye babafana abahamba phambili baqashwa eTarth." UJaime uthe ngokushesha eBrienne ngaphambi kokunikeza uCersei ukubukeka kubanda, kubukeka sengathi uqala ukuzizwa evikela kakhulu umngani wakhe njengoba uCersei emhlasela kakhulu. "Futhi ngokusobala udadewethu akakhumbuli inhlonipho efanele ebukhosini yokwamukela izivakashi."

"Akasihambi sami." UCersei wahleka.

"Unjalo. Uyisimenywa sami. Futhi ngisindise impilo yakho kungesonto elilodwa eledlule, ngakho angicabangi ukuthi ikhona indawo ongaba nayo ekhononda nganoma yini engiyenzayo noma umngani engimlethela yona etafuleni lakho." UJaime wabheka udadewabo ngokweqile ngenkathi uBrienne ebonakala sengathi ufuna ukukhwela ngaphansi kwetafula futhi afe, izihlathi zakhe manje zibomvu kangangokuba uTirion wayecabanga ukuthi kufanele ukuthi zishisa zisezingeni eliphezulu.

"Dadewethu othandekayo." UTirion waphazamisa unxantathu wothando obonakala sengathi usondela esiphelweni sobudlova. "Encwadini yakho, ubhale ngokufuna ukungitshela okuthile. Ngiyaxolisa."


End file.
